A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or a wireless medium devices such as, for example, laptops, desktops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers, etc. that may share resources. One or more intermediate devices such as switches and routers may be provisioned between end systems to support data transfer. Each intermediate device after receiving a packet may determine a port on which the packet may be sent onward. A content addressable memory (CAM) of the intermediate devices may determine the port.